The Things We Do For Love
by Chickenpony
Summary: Everybody needs a little love, even if it is a rather unlikely kind. No lemon, I promise. As always I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know, I know, its VERY strange. What can I do? It was requested! Still, I enjoyed writing this, and I think, if you manage to look past the strange, you will also enjoy reading it. Also, many thanks to Leazher, this fanfiction was a joint effort between the two of us.**_

* * *

Master Jose was in a conundrum. The war between his guild and Fairy Tail wasn't going exactly as he had planned. He had been hoping fairy Tail would just send in the big guns to wipe them all out. Alas, no such luck for poor Jose.

The master of Phantom Lord sighed. He had done everything right, yet Laxus and his Raijin Tribe kept their distance from the war.  
Damn them! They, or rather one of them was the entire reason he started the war! Sure the money helped, but that was only an excuse. He really could've taken Lucy and left the guild well alone. But the opportunity to see _him_ was just too tempting for Jose to give up.

Bickslow was raring to go the very instant Mirajane told them Phantom was at their guild. Unfortunately, Laxus was having none of it. Even more unfortunately, Bickslow had to play by Laxus' rules. And that meant staying in his room like a naughty child. They all had to stay in the old run-down inn just outside of Magnolia, but for some reason, Bixlow was the only one who had a problem with it. He was the only one who objected when Laxus ordered them to stay put.  
If Bixlow was honest, he couldn't care less about what happened to Fairy Tail. If he was honest, he just wanted a chance to see _him_.

At last Bixlow couldn't contain himself anymore. He stormed out of the common room and down the corridor, to the exit. "Freed!" he yelled on his way out. "I've got an errand to run!" Bickslow could feel the green-haired mage's knowing eyes drilling into his back, but he didn't dare turn around. He had to see that man.

Master Jose remembered thinking what a shame it was that he got arrested without getting so much as a glimpse of that man. What a pity indeed!  
Damn those Fairy Trash! No, Jose didn't really think that. Any guild with a member like _him_ couldn't possibly be trash.  
Still, it was too bad they reacted so strongly. Solitary confinement, no visitors? It was a little harsh. Then again, who would visit the disgraced master of a disbanded guild? Certainly not _him_. If Jose thought that man would visit him in jail, he was delusional. And yet, the hope inside him refused to die.


	2. Chapter 2

A soft banging on the bars of his only window dragged Jose back to the real world. "Master Jose," called a gentle voice.  
Jose shut his eyes tightly. No, he was imagining it! It was wishful thinking! He had to let his stupid fantasy go!  
"Jose," the voice called again.  
Surely he could not have imagined such a voice. So smooth and rich. A warm baritone that turned his knees to molten marshmallow. Surely not..?  
Jose opened his eyes to the face that haunted all his dreams. His heart pounded in his chest with all the force of Gajeel's iron fists. His lungs stopped breathing. This man... It was a hallucination. It had to be!

Bickslow smiled when Jose finally looked at him. This man with his obsidian eyes had the ability to turn his insides to pure hot chocolate.

"B-Bickslow!" stuttered Jose. "I'm sorry about... you know..."  
_Get ahold of yourself man! _Bickslow was not here for chit-chat. He especially wasn't here for what Jose had hoped. This man was here to kill him. Revenge.

Strangely, this did not upset Jose. If this face would be the last he saw, this voice the last he heard, then Jose could die a happy man. If Bickslow's hands on his throat was to be the last touch he felt, then he could endure even hell.  
"You have come to kill me?" Jose asked.

Bickslow looked very startled at Jose's words, as if the idea had never occurred to him. "Certainly not!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I just..." Jose saw the hint of a blush forming under Bickslow's visor. "I just thought you'd like some... company..."

Now it was Jose's turn to be startled. This was a cruel trick of his mind, a dream, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!

Jose's stunned silence was interrupted by the sound of a man yelling in a high pitched voice. "I am Erza! I am Erza!" over and over again like a maniac. "That's Natsu," said Bickslow, with a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" and with that he was gone.  
"Please come back," Jose whispered to the window. "Please..."


End file.
